


Marriage of Extreme Inconvenience

by Pacha_Mama



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacha_Mama/pseuds/Pacha_Mama
Summary: Maybe having the Legendary Dovahkiin as a political bride to an arrogant Thalmor bent on the destruction of her people is a bad idea.





	1. Chapter 1

Breezehome was a quiet respite in Whiterun, her tiny house with it's comfy bed and quaint little fire pit in the center of the main room where she could quietly drink a mug of ale or mead and relax in her underthings. No one was around to sing at her or bug her for an allowance or ask her to do anything. She took a deep breath and let it out, relaxing her body to splaying her legs out in front of her. It was not a very becoming position but she was too sore from her last job to care much at all. 

A fist pounded on her door, breaking her out of her drifting and she took a last long drink of her mug. She placed it down on the table nearby and slipped on a robe that she had folded on her bookshelf nearby. A dagger sat near it and she palmed it before heading to the door and a second fist pounding. She cracked it open to find a Whiterun guard at her door. He moved his fist from the door to his right breast in greeting.

"Dragonborn," he greeted. "The Jarl wishes to see you at Dragonsreach."

Balgruuf normally left her alone while she was in her residence and she had a suspicion that he was still none too pleased about having a dragon eat one of his guards. She had paid the wereguild to the family, more than was necessary but she really did feel bad about it . The timing of the summons was strange since night was falling quickly and people were heading to their beds or the tavern.

She nodded. "I shall be there presently."

"I am to escort you."

That brought a raised eyebrow but she said nothing more and closed her door. She stripped off the robe as she climbed the stairs to her bedchamber and pulled out a blue dress, cloak and soft boots. She came back down and exited Breezehome, noticing the guard was still nearby. She locked her door and slipped the key into her belt pouch. 

"Lead on." she said gesturing the guard to move. 

Whiterun was mostly quiet with exception to the Bannered Mare and Joorvaskr. She had only met a Companion once while exploring in the High Reaches. They had crossed paths when she exited a cave that had a couple of Hagravens and they were dealing with a cave bear. Three Companions didn't need her help and they gave her a polite wave when they saw her. She knew they were honorable folk and she couldn't handle being a member of another group so she left them alone.

Dragonsreach was nearly empty as she climbed the stairs to the main dais and paused when she saw that Legate Rikke was standing before Balgruuf. The Jarl and his Housecarl were the first to see her. Rikke turned as she came closer.

She smiled politely to her fellow Legionnaire and turned to Balgruuf. "My Jarl?"

"Welcome Dragonborn," Balgruuf greeted in return. "You are acquainted with Legate Rikke from Solitude?"

Hilegaard turned to the soldier. "Indeed I am. We fought many times together against Ulfric. Honored to see you again, Legate."

Rikke nodded. "And you as well, Legate."

 

"The Legate has arrived with a missive from the Elder Council that concerns you in particular." Balgruuf waved for Rikke to begin. 

Rikke cleared her throat softly and pulled out a scroll with an Imperial seal. "The Elder Council has put forward a Proposal of Continued Cooperation between the Aldmeri Dominion and the province of Skyrim." Rikke took a deep breath.

Hilegaard's brow furrowed. "Go on."

"They propose a political marriage between the Dovahkiin of Skyrim and the Highest ranking Justicar in Skyrim."

Hildegaard blanched and stepped back. "What in Julianos' hairy balls? I am not marrying! Especially someone who literally hates what I represent."

"You have no choice in the matter." Rikke replied calmly. "I am to escort you to your home in Solitude where we are to meet with the Aldmeri Delegation and your betrothed."

"What of my children?" Hildegaard whitened at the thought of her daughters being around a person with a marked hostility towards them. "I'm not going to have a person in the same house as them who can't or won't love them like they deserve."

"You have children?" Balgruuf asked. 

"Yes, two daughters."

Balgruuf stood and came down the steps. "When did you have children?"

"I adopted them, Lucia and Sofie. They were wondering the streets of Whiterun and Windhelm." 

Balgruuf frowned. "You didn't bring them for me to meet them?"

Hildegaard scowled. "No, why should I? They are living with Lydia and my Housecarl from Falkreath at Lakeview Manor."

Rikke coughed to get their attention. "I will have loyal men go to your home in Falkreath and escort your family to meet you in Solitude but I have orders if you should feel the need to resist. This marriage could mean continued peace in the region and possibly Tamriel itself. You are member of the Imperial Legion and took an oath to serve and protect."

Hildegaard shot Rikke a withering look. "I know my duty, don't talk down to me. This could make the population resist even more. They could think that the Dominion is trying to weaken Skyrim by tying my loyalty to a Thalmor. Good thing Ulfric is dead now or he'd loved to use this as fuel for his fire." 

"The people respect you, Dovahkiin." The Housecarl replied. "Most of them are enjoying the peace too much."

"I do not like this, in fact I hate it and I hope you make the Council and the Dominion perfectly clear that if this Justicar tries anything untoward anything or anyone who is mine that I will shout him to a thousand pieces." she shook her finger at Rikke. "I am going home and we will set out in the morning."

Rikke nodded her understanding. "Very well. I will see you in the morning."

Hildegaard had a hard time sleeping and in the morning she rose from her bed when there was a knocking. She dressed in her ebony armor and picked up her traveling pack that she had left at the door. Rikke was in her Legion armor with two sweet rolls in her hands. 

"Good morning." she greeted and offered her one of the rolls. 

Hilegaard took the offering and licked off some of the fresh glaze that was on it. She followed Rikke out of the city to where a squad of Legionnaires were waiting with two horses, one for the Legate and Hildegaard's own horse. She slung her pack over the back of the saddles and mounted with the sweet roll held in her mouth. Glaze stuck to her nose and she wiped it off as they turned to leave. 

"I have men already on their way to escort your children and their Guardian to Solitude. If I am correct they should arrive a day later."

"I still don't like this." Hildegaard finished her sweet roll. 

Rikke smirked. "That has been duly noted. The General will be glad to have you around to shake things up."

"The General barely knows my name. He has no idea if I "shake things up"." Hildegaard snorted. "He just kept shoving me off to wherever he ordered you then you would just bark orders at me."

"That is how the Legion works, Legate." 

"It's the worst." Hildegaard slurred as she fell into darkness.


	2. Parties are a Pain

Hildegaard woke up with a cloudy head and in her bed in Solitude. Some one had taken her out of her armor and tucked her into bed. Morning light was shifting through her windows and the smell of eggs and fresh bread were starting to waft into her bed chamber. Stretching her limbs from the stiffness of laying in one position too long she grabbed the simple formal dress with circlet and the amulet of Mara that someone had laid out and dressed quickly. Jordis was carrying a tray of eggs and bread with honey up the stairs when she exited her room. Her Housecarl smiled and placed the tray on the table that was just outside her room.

"Good morning, My Thane." She poured a couple of tea and set it next to the breakfast plate. " I am glad to see you well."

"Rikke poisoned me." she growled. "where is she so that I can shout her off the city wall. Or get Odahviing to eat her."

Jordis kept her smile. "The Legate assured me when they brought home that it wasn't poison just a very powerful sleeping drought and that there would no ill after effects." 

Why are you smiling so much?" Hildegaard side eyed her Housecarl. 

"Your soon to be betrothed came by and left you a bouquet of flowers and the circlet on your head."

Hildegaard snatched the circlet off her head as if it had changed into a snake and flung it against the wall. 

Jordis frowned at the reaction and went to go pick it up. "That's not very nice, My Thane. I would expect better from the mighty Dovahkiin."

Hildegaard snarled but didn't fight as Jordis placed the circlet back on her head and set upon the task of braiding her Thane's hair. The unfairness of her situation was like a heavy cloak that Hildegaard desperately wanted to be rid of. She had grown used to the fact that she was probably never going to marry. She had met plenty of men who could easily handle the task but the tasks ahead of her then were uncertain. Jordis finished her braids, patted her head like she was a child and left her alone to eat her meal in peace. Nevermind that she was six years older than the Housecarl and being treated like child made her rankle. Hildegaard brought her empty plate down to Jordis who exchanged the plate for the sword that General Tulius had given her for her part at Windhelm.

"The General would like to see you at the fort when you are ready." Jordis replied with a consolatory smile. 

"I'm not ready." she sighed.

"I know, my Thane, but the sooner you see him the sooner you can leave."

Hildegaard sighed. "You are too good to me Jordis. I'm glad you're here."

"I am sworn to carry your burdens." she joked causing Hildegaard to chuckle.

The smile stayed with her as she walked up the hill past the Hall of Arkay and into Castle Dour. There were a couple of children playing in the public greenery that filled the empty spaces. She could hear the calls of the outdoor vendors that were selling fish or fruits and vegetables from nearby farms. Helmeted Legionnaires were practicing shooting at targets across from the entrance to General Tulius' domain. The guards nodded as she approached and one of them opened the door for her. 

Tulius was bent over the large map of Skyrim just as she had always found him when she came to get orders. The older man looked up and gave her a welcoming nod. He wore his armor but it was shined to a high polish. 

"Salve Legate," he greeted and came around the table. "I heard what Legate Rikke did on the way from Whiterun. I gave her a stern reprimand for her act."

"I plan on giving her more than a reprimand, General." 

Tulius laughed and gestured to a pair of chairs that sat in a far corner. "Of that I have no doubt. Come and sit, we need to talk."

Hildegaard followed him to the chairs and removed her sword so that she was more comfortable. It lent against the chair, withing reach if she should need it. Tulius gave her an approving look when he saw the blade. 

"That is my sword that I gave you at the Battle of Windhelm." He rubbed his chin as he thought. "You still astound me, you know. I had no idea when you came in to join up that you were The Dovahkiin. I didn't know until one of my men told me that you had saved a camp from a Frost Dragon. I was quite surprised and I had thought that the Dovahkiin was surely going to join Ulfric."

"I was at Helgen. A Legionnaire named Hadvar saved me from Alduin and took me to his family for healing. I joined to repay him. Rikke was trying to chop off my head and now she drugged me."

"She will be dealt with accordingly, don't you worry about that Legate." he clapped her shoulder. "I wish your execution of Ulfric would have put the Aldmeri Dominion at ease with the peace it brought to the Province but they aren't going to stop until they have as much power as they can get under their control."

Hildegaard stiffened. "I am not some fucking enchanted sword that they wave about when they want to show off, General. They are fools to think that I am going to do whatever they want."

"Oh I don't think they are going to try and use you. I think that they want to neutralize you so that no one else can turn you. To solidify some influence in the region since it was up until recently a bit unsteady." he shrugged. "I do have some intel on who they want you to marry."

"The highest ranking Justicar in Skyrim. Isn't he in Markarth? Ondelmat or whatever?"

Tulius grinned at her intentional misspeech. "Justicar Ondolemar. Elenwen might have it out for him putting him on the block. He is an arrogant but highly skilled in Magic as all Altmer are. He also loathes Talos worship."

"This is going to end in disaster and my children will be here to see it."

Tulius frowned. "I will have men at your residence to keep an extra eye out. They will not be harmed in anyway. Best hope is that there is a wonderful wedding feast for them to enjoy."  
Hildegaard's frown deepened. "The Alternative is something I would rather not contemplate but I would have rather also not been put in this position either."

 

Hildegaard exited Castle Dour from the south side, heading down the ramp to where some of the larger shops were located. A large group of soldiers were coming into the city. 

Hadvar had Lucia on his shoulders while holding Sophia's hand. The scene made Hildegaard pause and something in her chest pulled. Lucia saw her first and shouted her excitement. Sophia looked up from the thistle flower she had in her hand and broke out in a run towards her mother. Hildegaard's face split in a large smile and bent down to catch her daughter in a hug. Lucia was close behind and Hildegaard crushed them close to her chest.

"Mama! I'm so happy to see you!"

"We got to ride a wagon and a horse with Hadvar!" 

They babbled together when she pulled away to look at them. She slid her palm from their shoulders and cupped their cheeks. "Did you have fun on your journey?" she asked.  
They both nodded excitedly and Sophia stuck the thistle she had been playing with behind her mother's ear. 

"Lydia let us ride on the back of a horse with Hadvar!"

"And we got help with a couple of farmers!"

"And we saw a dragon flying over a mountain near Morthal!"

"Are you going to go kill the Dragon?"

The girls traded the exclamations causing Hildegaard to chuckle at their exuberance. A shadow fell over them and Hildegaard stood to face her savior at Helgen. He was smiling at her and then was tugged by the arms by his charges.

"Hadvar are you going to go with Mama to fight a dragon?" Lucia asked.

Hildegaard's eyes widened and she turned the girls to look back her. "No one is fighting a dragon today. Go on to the house and see if Jordis needs help with anything and then you can go play with the other children."

The two girls looked put out and nodded. "Yes, mama."

Lucia nodded silently then shoved her sister slightly. "You're it!"

She raced off in the direction of Proudspire with her sister close behind her shouting her indigence over being "it".

Hadvar chuckled as Hildegaard shook her head in resignation. "You have quite the brood there."

Hildegaard nodded. "They are a handful. They once tried to persuade the bard at our homestead to sing to the necromancer that practiced nearby."

Hadvar laughed at the image. "Didn't turn out well?"

She smiled and shrugged. "The necromancer is a horrible singer."

The Legionnaire chuckled again. "I had thought that I wouldn't see you again after Windhelm. I'm glad I was wrong."

Hildegaard's chest pounded and she involuntarily clasped at the amulet that she wore. Hadvar's gaze lowered to it and he stiffened. Hildegaard quickly hid the amulet under her fur cloak and cleared her throat. 

"Thank you for treating them so well. They mean so much to me."she kept her gaze anywhere except at Hadvar.

"It was a pleasure and an honor, Legate."

The title stung a little.

"My Thane!" Lydia called from behind Hadvar. 

Hildegaard's smile returned as the dark haired woman came around Hadvar and they clasped fore arms. "Lydia! Glad to have you here! Jordis will be happy to have the help and of course you need to go carouse in the tavern for a couple of nights!"

Lydia's smile brightened. "Let me see to the children and then I will take you up on the offer of a tavern. The one in Falkreath is awful."

The woman turned to nod at Hadvar and then started off towards where the children went off towards.

"You have an amulet of Mara." Hadvar took a step closer towards her and Hildegaard looked down at Hadvar's chest plate. 

"Jordis picked it out to match the circlet, I think." she shrugged.

"You know what the amulet means in Skyrim?"

"Hadvar, you should get yourself to the Castle for your orders."

The suggestion jostled Hadvar enough so that he nodded and brushed past her his hand gliding over hers, making her shiver. For Hildegaard that exchange was completely new and unexpected. His whole demeanor had changed when he had seen the amulet and Hildegaard yanked hard on the chain, making the clasp snap and the links swing free in her hands. She tossed it behind a bush next to the Castle's wall. 

She hurried out of the marketplace and back to Proudspire Manor. Lydia was already chatting happily with Jordis and she could hear the girls giggling up in their room. Jordis studied her Thane and her brow furrowed when she saw that Hildegaard was no longer wearing the amulet of Mara. Hildegaard glared at her and took the stairs down to her workshop. For hours she stayed down there, using her alchemy table to try and make any number of new potions or just regular healing potion for when she needed them next. Something was bound to happen to cause her to use them and she would rather be safe than sorry especially if her daughters were about. 

"My thane?" Lydia asked from the archway.

Hildegaard straightened, her back protesting and the change but she pushed through and turned to look at her Housecarl. "Yes, Lydia?"

"You are being summoned to the Blue Palace."

Hildegaard took a deep breathe and nodded. She looked down at her dress and noticed that it had a couple of small stains. "I should perhaps change as quickly as I can and make my way there."

"I can lay out-"

Hildegaard waved her off. "I've got it Lydia, no need to worry about me. I can dress myself well enough."

"Very well, I'll just check on the girls, they went back outside to play."Lydia walked through the chamber and towards the lower door to the street.

Hildegaard climbed the stairs to her chamber and picked out a blue dress and a sapphire circlet and matching necklace. Jordis was not in the house and Hildegaard still chafed at having worn the amulet of Mara. Surely Jordis knew what the amulet meant, she was a Nord, that would have been how her parents were married. Having her wear it would have invited trouble and trouble is what she had gotten.   
Jordis was inside the Blue Palace when Hildegaard entered, her normal armor had been replaced by a set of glass armor that Hildegaard had given her the last time she had been in Solitude. The Housecarl nodded a greeting and came towards her. She stepped close and lent next to her ear.

"Legate Rikke is not here."

"Thank you."

"There are a lot of Thalmor here including some that I have not see before. Elenwen and a few more special guests are up stairs with Tulius and Elisif."

Hildegaard nodded. "Off I go then."

Jordis squeezed her shoulder in comfort and left her to climb the stairs to her hostess. Falk Firebeard, the steward was the first to see her come up and came over with a smile. "Thane Hildegaard, you are most welcome in the Jarl's court. How was trip from Whiterun?"He caught the darkening of her expression. "It can be trying but we are so happy to have you back with us."

"Dovahkiin, you made it." Elisif came over and grabbed both of her hands giving them a squeeze. The Jarl studied her intensely and started guiding her towards a crowd of Thalmor nearer to her throne. "We have just been telling our guests, Justicar Ondelomar and his retinue from Markarth all about your excellent service to the People of Skyrim."

The Justicars watched the new guest as she was escorted by the younger Jarl. One of them was hooded and he watched her as she came closer. She could barely tell that his eyes narrowed as he watched her. Her gaze bored into his, challenging him until he looked away quickly, conceding this round. Elewen stepped out from the group of Altmers nearby.

"Ah the Nord from the Council with the Greybeards." she replied. "You look different without your armor."

"Greetings Ambassador, I hope the current weather is treating you well." she replied politely. She wanted to punch the woman or throw ice spikes at her but that would go against hospitality. 

"As well as can be expected, Legate Hildegaard. How was your trip?"

Hildegaard smiled politely. "Could do it in my sleep it's so boring."

Elewen's smile strained slightly and gestured to the hooded Altmer to come closer. "Legate Hildegaard, this is Justicar Ondolemar."

Arrogance rolled off the Thalmor like the smell of juniper under booted feet. He took one of her free hands and brought it to his lips, ghosting it with a kiss. "At your service .I hear you are the one to thank for executing Ulfric Stormcloak."

Elewen left them to find more suitable company.

Hildegaard nodded. "Yes, I executed the traitor. After I killed Alduin the World-Eater in Sovengarde using an Elder Scroll."

The Thalmor tilted his head in polite interest. "You have not been to Markarth."

"I have been in the city yes but my business did not lead me to the Jarl's court."

"The court is like the rest of the city, stone, stone, and more stone."

Hildegaard smiled. "That could be why I don't go to Markarth very often. Reminds me too much of a dwarven ruin."

A servant came by and Hildegaard took a goblet off the tray. Ondolemar did the same and followed her lead when she took a small sip of the wine. It was a deep red and Hildegaard tried to fight the urge to wince. Ondolemar did not have a problem with the wine. He studied her again. "Explain to me what exactly a Dovahkiin is, I know that people also call you Dragonborn and there is a popular song about you."

Hildegaard bit her bottom lip as she thought. "I have the soul of a dragon much like Tiber Septim and can use the Dragon language to control Magic."

Ondolemar smiled politely. "Oh? The tales I hear-"

"Are wildly exaggerated. I am but a mere mortal in the grand scheme of the World." she smiled. "What of you? I am sure that you have many tales to tell of hunting vicious Talos worshipers." 

Ondolemar scoffed. "Most of them are cowards who hide and lurk in the shadows."

"That's not very sporting, trying to survive in their ancestral lands where they've peacefully lived for thousands of years." Hildegaard meant the jab and hardened her gaze. 

"It is illegal in the Empire to worship Talos."

"You know what happened the last time Elves tried to enslave Man? The Elves were wiped out." Hildegaard finished the wine and walked away from the Justicar. "Remember that."

Tulius came up next to her. "That was not well done." he said in hushed tones

"Maybe he should stop compensating for his inferiority." Hildegaard hissed. "And that wine is disgusting." 

"He is a powerful Mage and he had influence in the Dominion."

"I'm the Archmage of the College of Winterhold. I can call dragons to fight for me, I can shout the soul from his body. I am a Thane in eight holds. Heroes from Legend will come to me when I call. He needs to be aware that I will not stand for his arrogance or there will be one less Thalmor in the world. I do not bow to anyone. Especially that monster."

"If you refuse then Skyrim is in peril."

"Then have Elisif marry the pig, she's the widow of the High King."

They were in the corner of the throne room and speaking very softly. The discussion was causing Hildegaard to get angry and she had to fight from lashing out. The Dragons' souls that she had absorbed over the year of fighting had made her temper quick to flare. She spun around and stalked back down the stairs to the main area. Jordis was shocked that she was leaving and quickly followed after her. 

"My Thane?" she jogged to catch up to her. "Where are you going?"

"To go fight the dragon that Lucia saw near Morthal. That is my duty." she snapped. "Not to be some stupid Thalmor's wife."

No one followed her to Proudspire to change into her armor. The girls were nowhere to be found and hopefully they were eating their dinner and behaving. She was in full ebony armor including helmet so no one could see her leave and none of the guards tried to stop her. She made it to the gates before anyone approached her. Ondolemar was waiting for her at the gates in Elven armor.

Alone.

"Dovahkiin, you will not walk away from me." he tried to stand in her way.

"Do not stand in my way, Thalmor." she growled and shoved him out of her and exited the city.


	3. Chapter 3

She summoned Arvak and hopped on, urging the spirit into a gallop bypassing the longer route of the roads and instead headed down to the lumber mill and into the swamp. Masser was the only moon out and she cast a candlelight spell so she could see easier and dodge the frost spiders that called the swamp home. She skirted Morthal on the east until her saw the icy white shout of the Frost Dragon up near a Word Wall that she had visited before. Arvak climbed the path with ease. She had taken to using the horse when she knew she was going into dangerous situations. She couldn't stand the thought of someone losing their life without need. The Dragon was sitting on the peak of the wall as if he was waiting for her. She did not him to take to air.

_"Joor Zah Frul!"_

Her shout carried like thunder and slammed into the dragon, rocking him back and he tried to take flight. He got to the edge of the mountain and shouted at her in defiance. She braced herself against the bitter cold put up a ward to protect against the worst of it. She shot out a fireball that hit the dragon on the chest as it reared up. She charged at the creature and unsheathed her sword and swung at the oncoming jaws. They fought with ferocity that matched their true selves. This is what Hildegaard had been missing for most of her life in Cyrodill. Her blood was throbbing through her veins and she pushed harder. A bolt of shattering lightning arched over her and hit the and the combatants switched their attention to the new arrival.

Ondolemar was at the top of the path, his hands blistering with magical flame. She could see the anger in his face but right now she didn't care. He had no idea what he doing trying to take on a dragon.

"Get out of here, Fool!" she shouted.

The dragon roared and dove at the new arrival. Hildegaard Shouted again, pushing the dragon against the Word Wall, She charged the dragon again and skewered its chest, she brought out a dagger and used it to climb higher up the beast until she got to the jugular and punctured the main artery. The Dragon shook her off and she tumbled toward the ledge. A ball of flames flew over her as the dragon came towards Ondolemar. He held his ground and flung more flames at the being. Hildegaard scrambled to her feet and charged up a powerful lightning spell that skittered up the scaled back of the dragon and made it roar in rage and turn back around to face her. She charged at the dragon summoning a sword from magic to fight. A Blizzard of foul breath and frost slammed into her but she pushed through slashing across her and she felt hot blood and spittle spray her face. The Blizzard died and she leapt, striking upward and into the bare throat of the dragon.  She kept her blade up and behind her and she charged through the underbelly causing the life blood of the beast gush behind her. The dragon fell onto it's side as she escaped from under the rear left side of the dying beast.

As the beast cried out it's death her attention turned back to the High Elf who was still at the top of the path. She pulled off her helmet and flung it away from her, letting the cold air cool her face, reddening her cheeks. Her breath curled out of her mouth like the smoke of dragon fire.

"Idiot! Do you have any idea what kind of danger you put yourself in?" she shouted.

"Do not walk away from me ever again!" he shouted.

"You do not own me! You will never own me! Your Dominion are fools!" she shouted as the dragon's soul rushed out of the body and into her.

Her body felt like it was covered a thousand of warm feathers tickling her skin. Her senses were on overload and she normally was alone when she absorbed a soul. Not since her first kill just outside of Whiterun with Irelith and the guards. She had immediately run off into the woods until she calmed down and that had taken most of the night. She was ripping off her armor in front of the Thalmor but she barely saw him.

A second pair of hands was unbuckling of her cuisse and greaves. She heard a growl and then lips were crashing into hers. She snarled and reciprocated the intensity. She spun the Altmer around until he was against a boulder and she climbed on top of him. Strong arms lifted, guided and then they were both sighing and devouring as they met again and again. They rode out their aggression and Hildegaard slumped over the Altmer as they crested and then drifted down into reality. The Altmer studied her, hands gliding over her jaw and down her neck. She was stunning above him as he felt himself soften about his feelings.

"That was incredible." he breathed.

The fair away gaze left the Nord above him and she groaned as she stood.

"Stupid, Altmer." she grumbled as she picked up her armor that was littered on the ground. "Could have gotten yourself eaten. Flung off a cliff, impaled. Stupid."

Her legs wobbled but she was steadied by a strong gripe which she shrugged off.

"I am fully able to take care of myself." Ondolemar snorted. "You aren't my mother."

"I most certainly won't be your wife, either." she snapped as she put her armor back on.

"That is beyond our control," he came around to face her. "We have to do our duty."

"You hate my people! You hate everything I am how can I marry a man who can't stand me and I can't stand either. I won't have my children around a person who is disgusted by them!"

There was heat behind the words but there was also weariness in it as well. She was tired from the fight with the dragon and afterwards.

Ondolemar turned to the wall."What is on the wall?"

"None of your business. Don't follow me again or I'll kill you or let you be killed."

She left him at the top of the mountain, summoning Arvak and riding as far as Morthal to stop at the inn. She could have made it to Solitude but she was not in the mood to deal with the after effects of her sudden departure. The keeper was more than happy at seeing her to a room and promising a hot bath when she woke. Sleep came quick and when she woke up she was still in her armor. A clink of cutlery on plate caused her to slowly turn over to see who was in her room. Ondolemar had changed out of his elven armor and into Thamor robes, unhooded to show is long golden hair. He was eating a piece of meat and a cut apple was next to it. Her movement caused him to look at her. He put down his fork and dabbed a napkin on his mouth.

"We have to marry, Dragonborn. It is a guaranteed way that peace can hold in Skyrim."

"Peace will hold in Skyrim if all the Thalmor leave."

"That is not an option."

"You also live longer than I and can marry after I'm dead. I'll be stuck with you for the rest of my days. Saddled with a marriage I do not want. Marry one of your own and leave me be."

"I will do my duty."

"You are not my duty! My duty is to the College and to my children and to Skyrim. That is my duty!"

A realization hit him."You love some one."

"That is none of your concern, Elf." she jabbed her finger in his chest.

He glared down at her. "It is my concern, especially if its you."

"What happened on the mountain will never happen again."

"I will not walk away and you cannot run. Not from this and not from me." He stepped closer, making her take a step backwards.

His intensity towered over her but she would not let him win. "Do not try and dominate me, Elf. That will go badly for you."

"That was a battle I relished, feeling your strength, knowing your power. It was intoxicating."

He bent and nipped at her jaw, then he nipped at her earlobe and hearing her growl. "I will not be played with." she shoved him back. "I will not be used."

"So you say, Hildegaard, but we are equally matched. I will not stop until you and I are married and I have a lot more time than you."


	4. Chapter 4

“Good luck trying,” she said grabbing her gear and heading for the doorway.

            The rest of the inn was empty, even the barkeep was absent and the orc who fancied himself a bard. The sky was bathed in morning sunlight when she left Morthal, Arvak making easy pace towards Dragons Bridge. The mountain range to the west was a haven for bandits and that would give her a few days of respite from what she had to deal with in Solitude. She would hunt for food and stay away from civilization until she calmed down.

            The bandits made for a good distraction for the most part but at night when she was sitting by her campfire she would brood and drink whatever drink she had looted from the dead bandits. In the morning she would drink a healing potion to get rid of the hangover and move on to another bandit camp.

            She wound her way back north through the mountains until she hit the Shrine of Meridia and decided that she had had enough fighting and being dirty she walked most of the way back to the watchtower of Solitude where a guard greeted her with a salute. She sat with him and shared a drink of mead before saying her farewell and headed up to the gates.

Falk was waiting for her at the gates with Lydia. “Greetings Thane. How went the battle?”

She shrugged and let Lydia take her pack as they made their way deeper into the walled city. “Like any battle, a minor annoyance here and there but nothing earth-shattering.”

Her thoughts sparked with the memory of riding Ondolemar on the mountaintop and she winced. It had been so long since she had experienced that sort of pleasure that the thought of enjoying it while pleasant was stained with the thought of having shared it with a Mer like the Thalmor. She looked to the fort to see Hadvar coming down the ramp and she wished for a split second that it had been the Nord who had come to her aide.

“The girls have made the Bard’s College their new playground,” Lydia said with a smile. “They are being perfect ladies.”

“That’s good to hear. I hope they don’t wear out their welcome.”

“Solitude is a good place to raise a family, it’s secure and has intellectuals to strengthen their minds,” Falk said, glowing with pride. “The Jarl hopes that you stay for a while to enjoy the city.”

Hildegaard frowned at him and said nothing. Instead, she walked ahead of the group and up to the steps to her house. Sophia and Lucia were waiting for her at the top of the steps and they were vibrating with excitement.

“Mama! Our house is covered in flowers!!”

“And a Nice Elf gave us these nice dolls and swords!”

The wooden swords were intricately carded in elvish designs of vines and leaves and the dolls were dressed in mages robes, one of them looked like the Arch-Mage robes she kept in Winterhold. She gave the gifts a polite once over and gave her daughters a smile. Ondolemar was trying to win the girls over first then move on to her? She had been gone for three days alone in the mountains and needed a clean pair of clothes.

They walked inside to see a dozen or more arrangement of flowers scattered through the main floor of the house. The blooms gave off an overpowering scent that took her aback.

“My Thane it’s good to see you back.” Jordis came up from the lower level, she carried a tray with an empty bowl. “Girls, go outside and play.”

“These are from him.” It wasn’t a question.

Jordis nodded. “He has personally delivered them every evening and then there is this.”

Jordis held out a sealed letter.

            Hildegaard paled when she saw the emblem on the wax seal and gave Jordis a horrified look. Getting a sealed paper from a Jarl was hard enough but this had the Imperial Seal on it. She carefully broke the seal and read the letter written from the Emperor himself. Hildegaard felt her knees start to give out as she read and she felt for a nearby chair to sit down. The Emperor was coming to Skyrim for his cousin’s wedding in Solitude and was greatly anticipating meeting her and attending the wedding that would unite the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion further into peace.

            He had in mind a special gift for the newlyweds on the eve of their wedding and would greatly appreciate giving the couple a toast at their wedding feast. He also opened a lovely estate on the Coast of Anvil for their honeymoon where they could get to know each other better without prying eyes. He would be escorting her parents in his ship for the Wedding as well.

She looked up at Jordis with wide eyes, her mouth agape. “This can’t be happening. I’m in a nightmare and I can’t wake up.”

“Shall I get-?”

“Get no one,” she answered softly. She folded the letter back to its original configuration and placed it on the table next to her.

She stared at the letter for what seemed like an eternity. Who could she tell that would see what the letter truly was to her? The people around her would see it as the greatest honor. The ceaseless Thalmor would see it as proof that they would have to proceed with the duty she was being thrust into. She saw it as a cage, a cage she could neither run from nor fight against. Terror gripped her and kept her glued to her chair.

“Hildegaard.” The voice she never wished to hear again prodded her and two familiar hands grabbed her shoulders. “Snap out of this.”

Golden eyes came down to meet hers and she narrowed at them. “The Emperor wants to come to the wedding. He wants to give a toast and has offered us a stay at one of his estates for our honeymoon.”

Ondolemar’s gaze widened and he looked around to see the letter on the table next to her. He straightened as he picked it up to read it. He circled the room as he read and then looked down at her.

“If you say anything with the word “duty” in it I’m going to stab you.” Her gaze pierced him as he opened his mouth to speak.

“You are a primal being,” he replied putting the letter back where she had placed it. “Were you like this before you came to Skyrim?”

She sighed at the recollection of her old life. “That seems like a lifetime ago. I’d rather not think about it.”

“Think of this as the greatest battle you have ever fought. Winning me over to your side is the victory.”

Hildegaard sneered. “No, I shouldn’t have to “win over” my husband. Spouses are supposed to support their partners not actively work against them. I am constantly fighting. I am tired of always fighting.”

Ondolemar chuckled and sighed. “You are a romantic.” We swept his arm out to the main room that was filled with flowers. “I hadn’t thought you’d be the type. Very well, my lady. I’m going to romance you.”

Hildegaard groaned. “Dibella no.”

“I will have your Housecarl prepare you a bath and tonight you are going to have a candlelit private dinner with me.”

He pulled her to her feet and slipped his arms around her waist to keep her standing and close. She was stiff in his arms, unrelenting in her objection of being around him but she wasn’t fighting either. She didn’t notice him nod to someone behind her and didn’t fight him when he planted a soft kiss on her cheek. For a moment she closed her eyes and then he was gone and Jordis was in front of her with the front door closing behind her.

Hildegaard sighed and shook her head. “This can’t be happening.”

“It won’t be so bad, my Thane,” Jordis assured her with a smile and guided her up the stairs to her bedchamber.

* * *

 

Erandur was waiting for her, the Dunmer smiled as she walked down the stairs. “You look lovely.”

He offered her his arm as she approached him his red eyes eerie in the darkened city. Hildegaard wore a green dress with the circlet that Ondolemar had gifted her when she first arrived. She gave him a weary smile and took his arm.

“These past few days have been a trial, haven’t they?” he patted her hand.

“Why are you here and not in Riften?” she asked.

“The Jarl summoned me to officiate your wedding.” He smiled and turned to her. “You are frightened as I have never seen you. Even in the depths of a Deadric Prince’s grasp I have never seen you this frightened of what may be.”

“I know what Thalmor are like, Erandur. I’ve dealt with them before.”

“My Lady,” Erandur placed both of his hands on her shoulders. “Mara is giving you a gift. Take that gift.”

Hildegaard was incredulous. “Mara? You think Mara is doing this?”

“Child, I know Mara is doing this. You of all people should know what Mara is capable of when it comes to bringing two people together.”

            She had worked for the Temple of Mara when she first arrived in Riften and had brought a few couples together. Erandur had been stuck in Falkreath with Mephala when she helped the temple.

“Mara has a sick sense of humor.”

“Love is never easy and it happens when you least expect it.”

“Don’t bring love into this, Erandur.” She snapped. “His goal in Skyrim is to demolish the very essence from which I sprang. I am Dovahkiin, akin to Talos in that regard. I will not let him destroy Skyrim’s history or its future. I’m also not a politician, I kill things, tact is not in my wheelhouse. I never wanted a spouse, I have Lucia and Sofie and that’s all I need.”

Erandur cupped her cheeks in her hands. “You do yourself a great disservice. Now, come and try and enjoy yourself tonight.”

Hildegaard snorted and took a step back and out of Erandur’s grasp. “Not likely. I can my way there, Erandur, good night.”

She left Erandur outside of the gates of Castle Dour. A Thalmor came out of a doorway, unhooded and came up to her. “Thane Hildegaard, please follow me.”

            Hildegaard nodded, not trusting herself to speak and followed the Altmer into a doorway of a tower and up a flight of winding stairs. They stopped at a door at the top and the Altmer gave a soft knock before opening it for her. She bowed as Hildegaard passed her to go into the room. The room was softly lit with candelabras and in the middle was laid out a dinner of fish and fruits and cheeses and cream tarts with a bottle of wine chilling nearby. Behind it was a window where Ondolemar stood. He was dressed in green, not the usual black Thalmor robes, and he seemed less threatening in layman’s garb.  

            Moonlight accentuated the sharp planes of his face in profile and for a moment Hildegaard’s memory flashed back to watching him on the mountaintop with the dragon. He turned towards her and smile her a welcoming smile. He came farther into the room.

“You look lovely, my lady,” he said warmly. “The Castle’s chef was greatly pleased when she found that she would be cooking dinner for the might Dovahkiin and has made a fine repast.”

Hildegaard gave him an incredulous smirk. “Or she was so frightened of being executed for a Talos worshipper if she didn’t make her best.”

Ondolemar gave a soft chuckle and then he grew serious for a moment. “Is that what you would think I would do?”

Hildegaard matched his seriousness. “I know it.”

           The Altmer rounded the table and came to stand in front of her, like all High Elves he was taller than her and he looked down at her, sadness touching his eyes and the downturn of his lips. She met his gaze with a stony expression and stood her ground.

“We are both proud and strong and bullheaded. We both take our duties seriously and won’t be swayed.” he sighed. He lifted a hand and ghosted it over her cheek, she shivered at the light touch but didn’t move away or toward the touch. “We must find a way to work through this or everything will crumble around us.” He took a step back and gestured to the table. “Come let us eat and enjoy a glass of wine straight from the Summerset Isles. Let us forget about everything outside and enjoy a lovely meal together.”

           He pulled out a chair in invitation and after taking a deep breath Hildegaard took the proffered chair and let him serve her a glass of wine and serving of fish and roasted vegetables. He came over the chair across from her and helped himself to a plate. He watched her as she took a bite of the fish and a drink from the wine and gave her an approving smile. The wine was light and dry with a sweetness that balances the savory spices of the dinner.

“You are from Cyrodiil?” he asked after they had finished their first glass of wine.

Hildegaard nodded. “Chorral, my family runs a shop there. You?”

“I grew up in Dusk. My parents are mages and researchers of the arcane.” He refilled their cups and took a large drink. “ I had a brother who died during the Oblivion Crisis at the Crystal Tower.”

“How old are you?” the question was abrupt but Hildegaard didn’t care.

“Four hundred years old. You?”

“Five and twenty.”

“Men usually wed by that age. Why aren’t you married?”

Hildegaard put down her cup and sat back in her chair. “I was jilted the last time. It was an arranged marriage but the man thought I wasn’t delicate enough for him. I’m also a horrible cook. My parents were deeply disappointed and I was fed up with it and the blame and left.”

“To Skyrim.”

“Yes.”

            They both finished their wine in one swift gulp, not noticing that the other was doing the same. Hildegaard grabbed a cream tart and took a large bite. They were soft and sweet and it was easy to finish it. She caught Ondolemar watching her eat and he smiled softly. Her brow furrowed briefly and took another tart. She put it on her plate and looked at him expectantly. He took the last one and ate it slowly, suggestively which caught Hildegaard off guard. He licked his lips as he finished the cream tart and poured another cup of wine.

            Hildegaard eyed the tart that was one her plate and pushed it away. She didn’t think she could handle eating another tart after the display the elf had given her and she did not want him to think that she welcomed it. She wasn’t exactly put off by it but she was certainly not wanting to keep entertaining the thought of him and his lips. Her gaze shifted to the window and she made it a point to make the High Elf outside of her view.

“My Lady don’t be rude to your host.” He replied lazily.

            Her gaze slid back to him, standing by his chair with his cup of wine. He took a final sip and sat it on the table exchanging it for the last tart. She was glued to her seat as he came around and knelt beside her, tugging the chair so that she faced him. He pulled off a piece of the tart and held it to his lips and slowly slipped into his mouth. The purr that came from his throat as he tasted the sweet made Hildegaard’s stomach tighten and she shifted in her seat. He pulled off another piece and held it to her lips.

“You should not withhold life’s pleasures just because you think others would judge you,” his tone dropped. “I would never judge you, Hildegaard. You are too precious to do so.”

            Hildegaard let the food pass her lips and felt the high Elf’s long fingers caress her cheek and neck as she chewed then swallowed.  He fed them both a few more bites and placed the little bit left back on her plate. His gaze was heated and she knew that hers was the same. They studied each other for a moment before she leaned forward and captured his lips. His arms wrapped around her waist and as her hands slid into his hair and grabbed on so that he couldn't move. He didn't want to move instead he pulled her closer as he stood, sliding his arms down to grip her under her buttocks so that she was lifted up to his height. He moved carefully around so that she could sit on the table. He pulled away from her, taking her hands from his hair and clasped them close to his chest. She was dazed, her eyes glazed from their kiss and she frowned from. 

"You make my blood roar and my body yearns for you," he growled. " I constantly think about you on the mountaintop and I want to have more but I will not force you to do anything. We have to marry, it's our duty but I want this to be real. I realize that now that and I won't leave you like that scum from Chorral."

Hildegaard's eyes cleared enough that she blinked in surprise. "By the Divines this is confusing. You did the thing with the tart and now?"

Ondolemar chuckled and nuzzled her neck. "I think we should wait until after the wedding. It's the honorable thing to do right now."

Hildegaard felt her chest constrict with the rejection of her advances but nodded. "I should go?"

"No, stay and let us enjoy each other's company by the fire and get to know each other."

            He pulled her off the table and guided her over to an upholstered settee that was placed in front of a fireplace where he left her to pour the last of the wine into their cups and brought them over to take a seat next to her. He thought that maybe they were getting to a comfortable place in their new relationship. Maybe they were going to be successful in this new adventure.

 

 

 


End file.
